Mommy, I saw an elf!
by Tea-addicted-bastard
Summary: Kidstiel! Dean Winchester had a hard time staying still as a kid but Christmas came and saved Mary's day! Dean's dream is to see an elf and make friends with him. Lucky that Santa's having a good day this year... I'm really bad at summaries. This is a short Christmas fluff that popped in to my head at 4.30 AM. Christmas is making me all soft and sugar. A bit AUish I guess.


Dean never stayed on his place when he was little. It was impossible to him to sit down for five minutes. He was always everywhere messing things up with his tiny hands and quick brains. Dean always had some awesome idea like the time he tried to hit a fly with a slingshot, inside the house. Mary and John tried everything to keep him still, blackmail and rewarding but nothing seemed to work. Only thing that worked was Christmas- Every year when it was the 1st of December, Dean started to behave. The boy loved Christmas. Mary always told him that Santa's elves were everywhere, and that he couldn't get any gifts if he didn't behave. And Dean always looked up to her and nodded very seriously, his green eyes wide. He tried to catch a glimpse of the watching elves and often spent his evenings staring out of the windows, trying to catch a little bit of a red hat. December was always the easiest month with Dean. He never said a bad word or ran around drawing on the walls with crayons. He was a good boy, at least once a year. And boy, was Mary happy. Dean always wrote a Christmas list, with Mary's help of course. And when they put it out on the terrace table, Dean waited, looking out of the window so long that he fell asleep. He wanted to see an elf so bad. He wanted to talk to an elf and have an elf friend. That was his biggest dream when he was a kid. And every year he wrote it to his Christmas list. "Dear Santa, this Christmas I'd want an elf to play with. It would be nice if he was the same age as I am and he should be brave that we can go on adventures." He planned what all the amazing things they could do. He explained them to Mary with pure joy and Mary just gave her a warm laugh and picked him up.

One year when Dean was six, he wrote the same wish on his list again. And again he an his mother took it to the terrace that the elf could come and take it. But this year was different. This year Dean saw something that made his green eyes twinkle from excitement. There was a glimpse of red and a jingle. "Mom, mom! There is an elf outside. I saw it, I saw it!" Dean yelped and jumped down from the chair. He didn't wait Mary's answer before he ran outside. He didn't have time. If that was a real elf he couldn't let it get away. This was the moment he had been waiting for all of his short life. Dean was almost shaking, that is how exited he was. He ran out of the door and looked around. Left, snow. Right, snow. He turned around a few times and ran around the corner of their house. Nothing. He ran around the yard a few times more, looking around, his little head turning quickly from side to side. It started snowing. Still nothing. Dean felt the growing disappointment in his stomach. "Dean sweetie come inside it's getting dark and cold." Mary shouted from the doorstep. "But Mom, I saw an elf! I'm sure of it." Dean answered with a little whine in his high voice. Mary smiled and shook her head a little. "Maybe the elf is already heading home. Come inside I'll make hot chocolate." she said and turned back inside. Dean looked around one time just to be sure but he still didn't find anything even close to an elf. Not even any gingerbread crumbs that could lead him to the little elf. Dean felt like crying but he didn't let the tears fall because Dean Winchester was no crybaby! He was heading back inside, dragging his legs. Jingle. Dean popped his head up. Jingle again. Closer this time. The heavy feeling from his tummy disappeared. He heard the jingle right from behind him. Dean was too excited to move. Slowly he turned around. And there he was. A six or five year old boy wearing a red Christmas hat. The boy shifted his legs what caused a bright jingle of bells. Dean felt like his face was going to split apart from smiling too wide. The elfboy looked down to his feet, playing with his sweater's sleeves. The sweater was green and red with a snowflake pattern. Dean liked it. The sweater was a bit too big for the other boy. Dean just stared him as the other kept playing with his sweater and scarf. "Oh hi! I'm Dean who are you?" Dean asked still smiling. The other boy didn't lift his gaze when he answered:"H-hi, I'm… Castiel." Castiel was still looking at his feet. There was snowflakes on his dark hair. "Nice to meet you Cas! Santa finally sent you here. I thought that I'd never get an elf friend. " Dean babbled joyfully. "You are an elf right?" he added hesitantly. Cas nodded a little and lifted his gaze from the ground and his eyes met Dean's. Castiel had the most blue eyes Dean had ever seen. His mother had blue eyes but Castiel's eyes were really, really, reaaallly blue. "Friend?" Castiel asked staring at Dean, he had hope in his eyes. "Yes! And I got a feeling that we are going to be good friends. Best friends!" Dean yelled and took Castiel's hand. Castiel smiled and Dean smiled back. "Best friends." he whispered. This is going to be the best Christmas ever! Dean thought as he squeezed Castiel's hand and Cas squeezed back. And Dean had never been happier in his entire life.


End file.
